scoobydoocampscarefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Lough Haggquist
Filmography Jump to: Actress | Producer | Stunts | Miscellaneous Crew | Thanks | Self | Archive footage Hide Hide Show Actress (121 credits) Shannon Web Series (TV Movie) (pre-production) Sara 2018 Thirty-Seventeen Dana 2018 Life Sentence (TV Series) Elaine - Love Factually (2018) ... Elaine - Frisky Business (2018) ... Elaine 2018 Reap What You Sew: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (TV Movie) Mayor Terry Sternholz 2018 The Ride Home (Short) Dr. Wright 2018 The Sweetest Heart (TV Movie) Emma Beabot 2018 Fifty Shades Freed Dr. Greene (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) 2018 Last Scene Alive: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (TV Movie) Mayor Terry Sternholz 2017 Puppet Killer Ms Stevens 2017 The Good Doctor (TV Series) Dr. Mohan - Apple (2017) ... Dr. Mohan - 22 Steps (2017) ... Dr. Mohan 2017 Project Mc² (TV Series) Dr. Allison Crawford - Gray Goo on the Loose (2017) ... Dr. Allison Crawford (as Catherine Haggquist) - Nanobots, Soufflés and Gray Goo, Oh My (2017) ... Dr. Allison Crawford (as Catherine Haggquist) - If You Fail on Mars Can Anyone Hear You Scream (2017) ... Dr. Allison Crawford (as Catherine Haggquist) 2017 Garage Sale Mystery: The Beach Murder (TV Movie) Kay 2017 Gigantic (Video Game) Vadasi (voice) 2017 iZombie (TV Series) Dr. Danforth - Twenty-Sided, Die (2017) ... Dr. Danforth 2017 A Bundle of Trouble: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (TV Movie) Mayor Terry Sternholz 2017 Dead Over Heels: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (TV Movie) Terry (Mayor) 2016 Van Helsing (TV Series) Beth - Stay Away (2016) ... Beth 2016 Every Christmas Has a Story (TV Movie) Lauren Foster 2016 Beyond (TV Series) Dr. Suzanne Warren - Pilot (2016) ... Dr. Suzanne Warren 2016 Zoo (TV Series) Dr. Nielsen - Clementine (2016) ... Dr. Nielsen (credit only) - Pangaea (2016) ... Dr. Nielsen 2016 The Ex You Can't Escape (TV Series) Interview Show Host - Part I (2016) ... Interview Show Host 2016 Three Bedrooms, One Corpse: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (TV Movie) Terry Sternholz 2016/II Countdown Lilly (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) 2016 The Confirmation Officer Sue 2016 Almost Actors (TV Series) Coach - The Celebrity Guest (2016) ... Coach 2015 Angels in the Snow (TV Movie) Amy Tucker 2013-2015 Continuum (TV Series) Nora / Inspector Nora Harris / Nora Harris - Final Hour (2015) ... Nora - The Desperate Hours (2015) ... Nora - Lost Hours (2015) ... Nora - The Dying Minutes (2014) ... Nora (credit only) - 30 Minutes to Air (2014) ... Nora Show all 10 episodes 2015 Autumn Dreams (TV Movie) Judge Brown 2015 Are You My Daughter? (TV Movie) Michelle Canning 2015 Welcome Home (TV Movie) Sarah Grimes 2015 The Condenado League (Short) Executive #1 2015 UnREAL (TV Series) Judith - Savior (2015) ... Judith 2015 The Whispers (TV Series) Renee - The Archer (2015) ... Renee - What Lies Beneath (2015) ... Renee - Collision (2015) ... Renee 2015 Proof (TV Series) Ms. Malone - Pilot (2015) ... Ms. Malone (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) 2015 Motive (TV Series) Theona Verdad - Pilot Error (2015) ... Theona Verdad 2015 Fatal Memories (TV Movie) Dr. Dubois 2015 Backstrom (TV Series) Detective Francis Dunne - Bogeyman (2015) ... Detective Francis Dunne 2014 A Christmas Tail (TV Movie) Rosemary Kitchens 2014 Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (TV Series) Bookstore Lady - Rule #23: Never Lie to the Kids (2014) ... Bookstore Lady 2014 The 100 (TV Series) Council Member #1 - Unity Day (2014) ... Council Member #1 (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) - Day Trip (2014) ... Council Member #1 (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) - Contents Under Pressure (2014) ... Council Member #1 (as Catherine Lough-Haggquist) 2014 Godzilla PO #1 Martinez 2014 Spooksville (TV Series) Ms. Clench - Blood Drive (2014) ... Ms. Clench 2013/I Elysium Representative Burrard 2013 The Toyman Killer (TV Movie) Judge Mangold 2013 Bates Motel (TV Series) Liz Morgan - The Man in Number 9 (2013) ... Liz Morgan 2013 Romeo Killer: The Chris Porco Story (TV Movie) Dr. Mary Dombovy 2013 Arctic Air (TV Series) Rebecca O'Callaghan - Secrets & Lies (2013) ... Rebecca O'Callaghan 2012 A Bride for Christmas (TV Movie) Rhonda 2012 Supernatural (TV Series) Detective Glass - Hunteri Heroici (2012) ... Detective Glass 2012 Emily Owens M.D. (TV Series) Gloria - Emily and... the Question of Faith (2012) ... Gloria 2012 It's Christmas, Carol! (TV Movie) Pam Jacobs 2012 A Rendezvous (Short) Jordan 2008-2012 Iron Man: Armored Adventures (TV Series) Roberta Rhodes - The Makluan Invasion Part 2: Unite! (2012) ... Roberta Rhodes (voice) - Rage of the Hulk (2012) ... Roberta Rhodes (voice) - The Hammer Falls (2012) ... Roberta Rhodes (voice) - Hostile Takeover (2012) ... Roberta Rhodes (voice) - Heavy Mettle (2011) ... Roberta Rhodes (voice) Show all 12 episodes 2011 Innocent (TV Movie) Detective Rory Gissling 2011 Once Upon a Time (TV Series) Fairy Godmother - The Price of Gold (2011) ... Fairy Godmother 2011 Hunt for the I-5 Killer (TV Movie) Reporter 2011 Collision Earth (TV Movie) Jennifer Kelly 2011 Fringe (TV Series) Lucy - Stowaway (2011) ... Lucy 2011 Born to Fight Principal Lee (as Catherine Lough Hagquist) 2011 R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV Series) Penelope - Fear Never Knocks (2011) ... Penelope 2010 Caprica (TV Series) STO Martyr #3 - Apotheosis (2010) ... STO Martyr #3 2010 TRON: Legacy Reporter #2 2010 Miracle in Manhattan (TV Movie) Clair 2010 Psych (TV Series) Lisa - Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part (2010) ... Lisa 2010 A Family Thanksgiving (TV Movie) Lindsay 2010 SGU Stargate Universe (TV Series) Mary - Sabotage (2010) ... Mary 2009 The Troop (TV Series) Linda - The Good, the Bad and the Ickie Doll (2009) ... Linda 2009 Sorority Wars (TV Movie) Hillary 2007 Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Tina 2007 Flash Gordon (TV Series) Luna - Pilot (2007) ... Luna 2007 Traveler (TV Series) News Reporter - The Exchange (2007) ... News Reporter 2007 Crossroads: A Story of Forgiveness (TV Movie) Chantal 2007 Termination Point (TV Movie) Ellen 2006 Four Extraordinary Women (TV Movie) Karen 2006 Kyle XY (TV Series) Ms. Schultz - This Is Not a Test (2006) ... Ms. Schultz 2006 The Stranger Game (TV Movie) Barbara Leaf 2006 Killer Instinct (TV Series) Bank Manager - Fifteen Minutes of Flame (2006) ... Bank Manager 2005 Reunion (TV Series) Elise Dawson - 1994 (2005) ... Elise Dawson 2005 The L Word (TV Series) Davina - Lacuna (2005) ... Davina 2005 Alone in the Dark Krash 2004 NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (TV Movie) Secretary 2004 Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Reporter #2 2004 Traffic (TV Mini-Series) Building Manager - Episode #1.3 ... Building Manager - Episode #1.2 ... Building Manager - Episode #1.1 ... Building Manager 2004 The Thing Below (Video) Anna Davis 2003 Paycheck Scientist 2003 Moving Malcolm Maid of Honour 2003 Little Brother of War Sonja Lee 2003 Peacemakers (TV Series) Isaac Evans' Wife - Pilot (2003) ... Isaac Evans' Wife 2002-2003 Rockpoint P.D. (TV Series) Sgt. Grace Harris - Nature of Things (2003) ... Sgt. Grace Harris - Sharp Dressed Man (2003) ... Sgt. Grace Harris - Fish and Felons (2003) ... Sgt. Grace Harris - Home Sweet Home (2003) ... Sgt. Grace Harris - Cat Got Your Tongue? (2003) ... Sgt. Grace Harris Show all 13 episodes 2003 Just Cause (TV Series) Diane Baker - Buried Past (2003) ... Diane Baker 2003 The Dead Zone (TV Series) Persistent Reporter - Valley of the Shadow (2003) ... Persistent Reporter 2002 Smallville (TV Series) Mary - Ryan (2002) ... Mary 2002 American Dreams (TV Series) Martha Reeves - Pilot (2002) ... Martha Reeves (uncredited) 2002 Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) Technical Sergeant - Prometheus (2002) ... Technical Sergeant 2002 The Secret Life of Zoey (TV Movie) Applicant #1 2002 Life or Something Like It Morning Show Hostess 2001 Just Deal (TV Series) Bonnie - Women's Work (2001) ... Bonnie 2001 L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve Cashier 2000-2001 Dark Angel (TV Series) News Anchor / Reporter - Bag 'Em (2001) ... Reporter - Prodigy (2000) ... News Anchor - Pilot (2000) ... News Anchor 1995-2001 The Outer Limits (TV Series) Eileen / Reporter - Rule of Law (2001) ... Eileen - Birthright (1995) ... Reporter (as Catherine Lough) 2001 The Unprofessionals (TV Series) Sadie Winters 2000 Quarantine (TV Movie) Agent Pelitere (as Catherine Lough) 2000 The Linda McCartney Story (TV Movie) Paris Restaurant Patron 2000 Seven Days (TV Series) Stephanie - Buried Alive (2000) ... Stephanie (as Catherine Lough) 1999 Y2K (TV Movie) Passenger #1 (as Catherine Lough) 1999 Final Run (TV Movie) Passenger #3 (as Catherine Lough) 1999 Fatal Error (TV Movie) Teal's Assistant (as Catherine Lough) 1999 The Net (TV Series) Dr. Meg Canter - Last Man Standing (1999) ... Dr. Meg Canter (as Catherine Lough) 1998 Floating Away (TV Movie) Young Nurse (as Catherine Lough) 1996 Doctor Who (TV Movie) Wheeler (as Catherine Lough) 1995 Not Our Son (TV Movie) Nurse (as Catherine Lough) 1992-1995 Highlander (TV Series) Marcia / Carol - Song of the Executioner (1995) ... Marcia (as Catherine Lough) - Shadows (1994) ... Marcia (as Catherine Lough) - Courage (1994) ... Marcia (as Catherine Lough) - Deadly Medicine (1992) ... Carol (as Catherine Lough) 1994 M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series) Patricia - Fire in the Heart (1994) ... Patricia (as Catherine Lough) 1994 The X-Files (TV Series) Dr. Richmond - Tooms (1994) ... Dr. Richmond (as Catherine Lough) 1994 Moment of Truth: To Walk Again (TV Movie) Lt. Janet Potter (as Catherine Lough) 1994 Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story (TV Movie) Paramedic (as Catherine Lough) 1993 No Child of Mine (TV Movie) Secretary (as Catherine Lough) 1993 Sherlock Holmes Returns (TV Movie) Resuscitation Nurse (as Catherine Lough) 1993 For the Love of My Child: The Anissa Ayala Story (TV Movie) Nurse #1 (as Catherine Lough) 1993 The Commish (TV Series) Margie - Sight Unseen (1993) ... Margie (as Catherine Lough) 1992 A Killer Among Friends (TV Movie) Girl #2 (as Catherine Lough) Category:Catherine Lough Haggquist Category:SCOOBY/OTHERS Category:BAZILLION OTHERS